Forestclan History
by Obzezzed
Summary: Here is how my clan forestclan started. Note: This isn't my real Forestclan story this is how it started.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story, some of my newer start of sort of badly (like this one) But my latest should be comming up. Watch out for the seven supprises!**

* * *

Forestclan history

Chapter 1

Moonstar stood up and yowled for silence. Immediately the group of cats stopped.

"I will begin!" Redstar the Windclan leader started. Moonstar hissed

"No I will!" she spat. Redstar bowed his head in respect as he was secretly scared of the Shadowclan leader and her scrawny clan.

"Cats of all clans! Starclan sent me a sign."

"Not" Shootingstar the leader of Riverclan thought, she was the only one who knew that Moonstar didn't even believe in Starclan.

"A great danger is coming and there is only ONE way we can survive!" A gasp echoed around the island "That way is." Moonstar ignored the startled cats "To get rid of ALL half clan!" She waited for the drama to sink in. Mossstar the Thunderclan leader stood up.

"Get rid of half-clans, Moonstar, there are bees in your brain!" Shootingstar stood up.

"Moonstar how do we know that dream is real." Moonstar gave a little shake as the fact she didn't believe in Starclan was her weakness.

"You ignore the will of Starclan. Just because your father is in Shadowclan you believe you have control over us. Just because your half-clan. And because your mate is in Shadowclan you instantly think you have control." She gave a screech then fainted. Daytail the Shadowclan deputy leaped in the tree and glared into Shootingstar's eyes. Mossstar and Redstar did the same. Leafheart, a member of Thunderclan exclaimed

"That was your fault! I say Half-clans go."

"I agree" Mossstar meowed.

"So do I." Agreed Redstar "in three sunrises all half-breeds should be ready. The gathering is over!"


	2. Chapter 2

Forestclan history

Chapter 2

Shootingstar lead her clan away. Her tail drooping. The cats behind her showed looks of anger from young warriors and apprentices. The older warriors showed looks of pity. Shimmerpaw and Longpelt followed closer to Shootingstar as they were other half-clans. When they got to camp Shootingstar went to the nursery. Their were four kits and a queen.

"Dapplepelt I am terribly sorry. In the gathering Moonstar ordered half-clan to leave. I am sorry there was nothing I could do."

Dapplepelt smiled but then looked at the floor. "I understand, as long as I have Longpelt, Breezekit and Spillingkit I will be fine."

"Are my kits healthy enough to travel?"

"Yes" Dapplepelt answered "Icekit and Riverkit are fine but they need to be carried"

"Good, good"

"All half-breeds here!" Shootingstar sighed, that was Whiteears her deputy.

Out came five cats. There was Shootingstar, Dapplepelt, Longpelt, Shimmerpaw and Streampaw.

"To save time I have decided it would be best to go now. Redleaf has made travelling herbs for everyone."

"And why do we have to leave early" Shootingstar questioned.

"To save time and make you happ…." Whiteers trailed off as he spotted Shootingstar's unbelievable stare. He took a deep breath "I want what's best for my clan!"

"YOUR CLAN!" she bellowed out "SINCE WHEN WAS IT YOUR CLAN! LAST TIME I LOOKED I WAS CLAN LEADER!" after some breathing she glared at the cat on the rock. "Starclan was right! I shouldn't have made you deputy."

"You shall have warriors to escort you to the island. They shall help you carry your kits."


	3. Chapter 3

Forestclan history

Chapter 3

When they arrived at the island Shootingstar saw that the Shadowclan half breeds were there too. It included Berrypelt, Snoweyes, Hawkkit, Furpaw,Nightpaw, Dapplekit, Turtlekit, Swirlkit, Stripeclaw, Dirtpaw, Stonepaw. They greeted each other and hunted. In the morning Windclan arrived early. In charge was Hareears and Reedtail with Whitetail,Skycloud, Flowerkit, Stumpykit, Breezekit and Greenkit. Shootingstar stood up

"Cats of all clans, As Thunderclan is the only clan left I have decided to travel there. Is every cat okay with that." Murmurs of agreement arose from the cats.

"Kits shall stay with apprentices and five warriors." Shootingstar then crossed treebridge and left the island. Shootingstar approched the edge of Thunderclan and sat at the border with Longpelt, Whitetail and Reedtail. Eventually a Sunhigh patrol came. A angry tortioseshell cat shouted at her

"What are you doing here halfbreed filth" She hissed.

"Greetings" Shootingstar replied coolie. I wish to speak with Mossstar." The tortoiseshell hissed

"This way" She took them deep into forests and undergrowth. Eventually they came to a high cliffside.

"Shootingstar." a voice beside the foursome called.

"Mossstar" Shootingstar replied.

"Why are you here?" Mossstar asked.

"I wish to take the half-clans."

"What for" Mossstar narrowed her eyes.

"Riverclan's, Shadowclan's and Windclan's are here." Stootingstar replied coldly

"Very well. They are no use to us." Stootingstar was suprised Mossstar gave in so easily. "HALFCLANS" Mossstar bellowed. Out came 9 cats. Greenpaw, Amberkit, Nightpaw, Goldpelt, Creamheart, Bluepaw, Wormpelt, Lightpath and Woodlkit."


	4. Chapter 4

Forestclan history

Chapter 4

All the half-clans were gathered on the island. Shootingstar ran up the tree in the centre and yowled

"Cats of all clans we need to decide what to do. Any ideas?"

Creamheart spoke up "We could join the tribe cats?

Skycloud gasped "and send our kits falling to their deaths" She curved her tail round Breezekit and Flowerkit.

Wormpelt a Thunderclan elder croaked "How about the barn. All I need is a warm nest and lots of fresh kill."

"pah" Showeyes spat "And live like kittypets count me out!"

"Wouldn't it be better to live together" Dapplepelt spoke.

Amberkit squeaked "My father turned rouge?"

"Right that's enough ideas." Shootingstar yowled "Who wants to join the tribe cats?" Whitetail. Creamheart and Goldpelt.

"The barn?" Wormpelt, Woodkit and Reedtail

"Rouge?" Shimmerpaw, Streampaw, Furpaw and Stonepaw

"And together?"

The other 20 cats agreed apart from five kits who were play fighting.

"Very well. Together it is."

"Lets make a new clan!" Streampaw called.

"Good Idea" Shootingstar agreed. "Any names?"

"Islandclan"

"Fireclan"

"Braveclan"

"Fourclan"

"How about FORESTCLAN!" some of the cats shouted "Forestclan! Forestclan"


End file.
